


Inhale. Hold. Exhale

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Drug Use, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: Dean hadn’t known what to expect when he arrived in Palo Alto, maybe that wasn’t entirely true. He expected to find Sam's nose deep in a book, studying hard. Anything but the scene that was playing out right in front of him. Dean furious at the sight of Sam, crouched in the dirt with some brute trying to force his cock into his brother’s mouth.





	Inhale. Hold. Exhale

Inhale. Hold. Exhale

Dean watched from a distance as Sam sat on the barstool, sandwiched between two much older guys, both plying him with alcohol, their hands wandering, one guy leaning in to whisper something to Sam, while the other slid his fingers into the back of Sam’s jeans. 

It was a year since he’d seen Sam, Dean fighting the need to drive all the way to Stanford and constantly check on his brother. Instead, he lost himself in one hunt after another, Sam never far from his mind, finally giving in and making the long drive to Palo Alto. 

He hadn’t known what to expect, maybe that wasn’t entirely true. He expected to find Sam's nose deep in a book, studying hard. Anything but the scene that was playing out right in front of him. 

Dean balled his hands into fists as he watched Sam shake his head, refusing to take a toke of the offered weed. Both men cajoling, forcing it on Sam, as they crowded in against him until Sam accepted a smoke and took a deep drag, almost choking as he inhaled. The two men grinning as they pushed another shot toward Sam, passing the blunt around, without a care in the world. The bartender indifferent as to how his patrons behaved as long as they paid their way. 

He had no idea what brought Sam to such a dive. He'd parked the Impala unseen and followed Sam on foot, careful to keep his distance. Sam was still a hunter after all. To say Dean was shocked as Sam forced open the door of the bar and stepped inside was an understatement. He’d waited until Sam found a seat for himself before slipping in unnoticed and making his way over to a spot where he could watch his little brother. The truth was, he was furious with Sam for letting his guard down, for not spotting he was being followed. The Sam he knew would have made Dean instantly, and certainly wouldn’t have allowed himself to be almost roofied in a public bar. 

Dean lost count of how many drinks were forced on Sam, but knew he was way passed his limit, that and the second blunt causing Sam’s head to stoop as he hunched down in his seat, the lascivious look the two men shared not gone unnoticed by Dean, nor the hand found its way to Sam’s denim-clad crotch. 

“Come on big guy.” 

Dean’s shoulders stiffened as both men stood and pulled Sam upright, catching him as he swayed, his feet almost giving out beneath him. Both taking Sam’s weight as they made their way to the exit, followed by Dean, who was sickened at how oblivious to his surroundings Sam was or the danger he was in. 

“You’re going to like this.”

Dean flinched as one of the men allowed his hand to wander, his fingers digging through denim and into flesh as he cupped Sam’s ass cheek and laughed. 

“You’re a big guy. You can take us both.” 

Dean made to follow, to rip them both from limb to limb when he was caught short, stumbling as he was grabbed from behind, one strong arm wrapped around his neck, recoiling at the fetid breath as he was yanked back forcibly. 

“You need to mind your business boy!” 

Dean picked up the threat as the words were hissed against his ear, thick podgy fingers finding their way to Dean’s throat, and almost cutting off his air supply. Dean wanted nothing more than to take his time in showing the other guy what a huge mistake he’d made, but he needed to get to Sam. He reared back, the back of Dean’s skull connecting with the other guy’s nose, the crunch of bone drowned out by the noise from the bar. Several people whirling around, their attention on the scuffle while others turned a blind eye. 

“Take it outside Phil,” The bartender warned.

“The bastard broke my nose,” Phil whined seconds before Dean rammed his arm and elbowed Phil in the ribs knocking the wind out of his sails. Phil letting go of Dean and stumbling backward before doubling over in pain as he wheezed and tried to catch his breath, the blood flowing freely from his nose. 

Dean didn’t wait to see if Phil was behind him or if anyone else was stupid enough to get in his way, his thoughts centred solely on Sam as he forced open the door and ran outside. The cold night air nipping at his face as, he looked left and right, his ears blocking out the sound of the bar and concentrating on his whereabouts. 

“The little bitch bit me.”

Dean spun a full one-hundred and eighty degrees as the shout broke through the night. 

“You’re gonna pay for that bitch!”

Dean spotted the alley not far from where he was standing, and ran over uncaring whether he was being followed, his feet leaving tracks in the dirt at as he skidded to a halt, the scene in front of him making his stomach heave and wrenching at his heart.

“Oh God,” Dean balked, unwilling to believe what was happening. The sight of Sam, on his knees, one man holding tight to Sam’s hair, forcing his head back as the other took his cock in his hand and forced it between Sam’s lips. 

“Now you’re going to watch those teeth boy, or I’m gonna introduce you to a world of pain.” 

Dean shook his head, freeing himself of the sight of Sam, crouched in the dirt and focusing on the brute trying to force his cock into his brother’s mouth. 

“Let him go,” Dean spat, all hostility and venom.

“No need to be like that,” the taller of the two said turning his attention to Dean. “There’s plenty to go around.” 

Dean sucked in a breath through his teeth and stomped over to where to the two men had Sam pinned, punching the one with his trousers around his ankles in the face and grabbing hold of his balls as he tried to right himself, Dean squeezing tight. “I said, let him go!” 

Dean heard a loud thump. He glanced over his shoulder, and watched as Sam crumpled to the floor, the second man releasing his hold on Sam as he tried to grab Dean from behind.

Dean didn’t hesitate. He pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans and aimed it square at the man’s face. “Make a move, I dare you,” Dean hissed, the sound of the gun cocking back grabbing both men’s attention. “I’ll put a bullet right between your eyes. Don’t think I won’t.” 

“Take him; the piece of shit ain’t worth it.” The first man said, hissing against the pain when he yanked up his pants, his now flaccid cock still smarting from Dean’s hold. 

Dean watched, not making a move until both men had scurried away from the alley, conscious that they could come back at any moment with reinforcements but needing to see to Sam. 

“Hey,” Dean breathed, dropping to his knees in the dirt and cradling Sam’s head in his lap. “Come on, help me out here,” Dean continued as he tried to get Sam to his feet. “We’ve got to move dude.”

Dean hefted Sam to his feet, Sam’s hot breath ghosting across Dean’s cheek as; he bore his brother’s weight. 

“Dean is that really you?” Sam slurred. 

“It’s really me,” Dean said softly, wishing he hadn’t followed Sam on foot, the Impala over a mile away. 

“How?” Sam said, reaching for Dean when his legs almost gave way beneath him. 

“We’ll talk about it later; just keep putting one foot in front of the other.” Dean grateful when Sam found his footing once more. “That’s it. Easy does it.”

The trip to the Impala would have been much quicker if Sam could walk unaided, that and having to stop for Sam to retch his guts out. 

“It’s all my fault,” Sam said, trying to stand as Dean pushed him up against the Impala and held him there with one hand the other he used to reach inside his pocket for his keys. “You, Dad, and Jess.” 

“Hush now,” Dean said through gritted teeth as he struggled to get Sam into the passenger seat of the Impala, forcing his head down not wanting to add a concussion to the night’s incidences. 

“She said I wasn’t being truthful to her, that I was hiding something,” Sam said as Dean lowered himself beside Sam in the car. “She’s gone away for a few days. She said she needs some time.” 

Dean turned his head to catch a quick glance at his brother. The misery etched on his face. 

“I think she’s going to leave me,” Sam whimpered. “And Dad? He said not to come back.” 

It seemed Sam was a chatty stoner firing one thing after another at his brother. Dean wanted to offer comfort but couldn’t, the need to keep his eyes on the road and his hands at the wheel paramount. 

“And you, where were you?” Sam said as the first tear marked a path down his cheek. “I just needed a few drinks, something, anything to help me forget how much I missed my brother.” 

Sam was still mumbling, his chin on his chest as Dean pulled up outside Sam’s apartment, opening the car door and making his way around the impala to where Sam was. Sam had already opened the passenger door and swung his legs from the impala, his head in his hands as he sat sideways in his seat. 

“You didn’t call,” Sam accused as Dean helped him to his feet. “Not once, I thought you were of the same mind as Dad.” 

“Keys,” Dean said, ignoring Sam’s maudlin chatter and holding out his hand when Sam brought them to a halt outside his apartment. Sam stumbled as Dean put the key in the lock and dragged him inside.

“Every morning I’d check my phone, hoping, praying, but there was nothing. I used to sleep with my phone by my bed so I wouldn’t miss your call.” Sam sniffled. “There wasn’t a single word.” 

“I’m here now,” Dean whispered, manhandling his brother to the bedroom and stripping off Sam’s clothes before forcing him down onto the bed. 

“Stay,” Sam pleaded, grabbing a hold of Dean’s jacket and refusing to let go.

“I can’t. Dad will know I’m gone if I’m away too long,” Dean said sadly, taking a hold of Sam’s hands and practically wrenching Sam’s fingers from his jacket. 

“Please,” Sam begged, his eyes wet with unshed tears. “I don’t want to be alone, not after…” 

“Okay, but just for a little while,” Dean sighed, never able to refuse his brother. 

Sam didn’t even flinch when Dean stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the space Sam created for him in the bed he shared with Jess. Like it was still an everyday thing even though they hadn’t shared a bed since Dean turned fourteen. 

“Turn around,” Dean urged, spooning up against Sam, it all feeling so familiar for Dean, who intended to slip out once Sam was asleep. It was a shitty thing to do, but Dean did not want to encourage the wrath from his father if John were to discover where he’d been. Rather Dad think Dean had taken the truck stop waitress up on her offer than find out the truth.

Dean awoke sometime later to Sam thrashing about and calling Dean’s name in his sleep. Dean ducked an elbow to the face when Sam yelled, the sound full of fear and heartbreak. 

“Dean, please, don’t leave me.”

“Hey,” Dean comforted, leaning in close to Sam and holding him tight, preventing Sam from hurting himself when he lashed out, or hurting Dean. 

“Dean!” 

“Come on Sam, wake up,” Dean said softly it being years since he’d held his brother through a nightmare, soothing Sam until he roused, cleared the fog, and realised he was safe in his brother’s arms. Dean wondered when the night terrors had returned, and was his absence the cause? Dean felt a pang of guilt when Sam cried out for him once more. 

“I’m here,” Dean quieted, aware of when Sam woke, his body relaxing against his brother, Sam’s back pressed tight to Dean’s chest, his breathing finally returning to normal. “I’ve got you.” 

Dean struggled with the need to be there for his brother, and the very real fear that his father would rip him a new one, should he realise Dean wasn’t dipping his wick in some buxom blonde, but in bed, with his little brother, keeping him safe. He waited until Sam slipped into a peaceful slumber, all quiet once more, his breath catching at the back of his throat when Sam edged against him, his ass coming to rest in Dean’s lap. Sam pushed gently back and forward in a steady rhythm, and Dean cursed when his cock hardened, and slipped easily between Sam’s ass cheeks. 

“Please don’t do this,” Dean whispered, fearing this was the reason Sam had left, the reason Dean hadn’t called, this thing between them, this need to be together in every way possible. Both trying to run from it, Dean into whatever hunt that came their way, and Sam, putting as much distance between them as he could. “I can’t lose you again.”

“I need you,” Sam whimpered as Dean made to move away. “I need something to replace the memory of what I… what they…” Sam sucked in a breath. “I need you Dean.”

“But," Dean hesitated, one hand already reaching for Sam, gripping his hip, fingers digging into bone. 

“Please,” Sam repeated, moaning loudly when Dean’s hard length brushed up against his entrance, Sam relaxing as Dean pushed inside with the head of his cock, teasing, testing.

“Is this what you want?” Dean hissed giving in to Sam’s needs, pushing all the way inside his brother; Sam’s muscles clamped hard around Dean’s cock, holding him there, right where he needed Dean to be. 

“Fuck me, Dean,” Sam said, the nightmare over, tears spent. “You know you want to.” 

Dean did. He really, really did. He wished he could blame the mixture of weed and alcohol for Sam’s actions, but the truth was this was a long time coming, both running… and now… 

Dean took a moment for the enormity of what they were doing to sink in, relishing the heat that surrounded him, Sam cradling Dean’s cock in his ass, begging Dean to move. 

“Come on, just do it,” Sam persuaded, shocked when Dean pulled out, pushed Sam onto his stomach, and crowded in behind him, reaching one arm around Sam’s waist and forcing him up and onto his knees. 

Dean took a moment, dragging in a breath when he looked down at Sam, holding himself steady on all fours, presenting his ass to his brother. Dean had never seen Sam so vulnerable and beautiful at the same time. Dean spat in his hand, Sam still open, inviting; even so, Dean took care to make this as good a memory as possible. He pushed back into his brother’s willing heat, bottoming out in one hard thrust, closing his eyes and moaning his pleasure. 

He’d dreamed of this ever since he was eighteen and sparring with Sam, who was growing taller every day, a gangly mess of knees and elbows that held the promise of strong shoulders and muscular thighs. Dean had known even then that there was more to their relationship than brotherly love. He’d thought it was just him, harbouring this need, but then Sam had bested him one day, taking Dean’s legs out from beneath him and following him down into the dirt. The thick, hard line of Sam’s cock pressed tight to Dean’s hip, Sam’s eyes ablaze with want as he shifted around and sat astride Dean, pinning Dean’s hands above his head. That moment was forever cemented into Dean’s brain, he knew the real reason for Sam’s leaving, they’d looked into each other’s eyes that day and known with total clarity that this day would come, and it scared the living crap out of them both. 

Dean shook himself of his musings, aware of Sam knelt in front of him pushing back against Dean in an effort to get his brother to move. “It’s okay Sammy,” Dean said quick to reassure as Sam whimpered. “I’m right here.” 

Dean’s entire being came down to this one moment, here and now, aware of nothing but Sam, the heat radiating from his brother as he blew out a breath to dislodge the hair that had fallen onto his forehead, the sweat already beading his brow. Dean took a deep necessary breath and moved, pulling away only to push back in, long sure strokes holding tight to Sam’s hips as he picked up the pace, encouraged by Sam’s moans and physical approval. 

Dean wanted everything Sam had to offer, but even now, with Sam beneath him it wasn’t enough. He needed to touch, to taste, to learn the shape of Sam’s lips as he slanted his mouth across Dean’s, opening willingly for Dean’s tongue. Dean wanted to see the desire in Sam’s eyes, his hair all ruffled, his plump red lips swollen from Dean having bitten them, sucking Sam’s bottom lip into the warmth of his mouth. He wanted to witness Sam well and truly fucked and know that it was Dean doing the fucking. 

“Come here,” Dean urged, sitting on his haunches and pulling Sam with him until Sam was nestled in Dean’s lap, his back pressed tight to Dean’s chest as Dean left a trial of open-mouthed kisses along Sam’s neck to his jaw line, encouraging Sam to turn his head, Dean capturing his mouth when he did. 

“So good, Sammy,” Dean whispered against Sam’s mouth, moaning his approval as Sam opened up and let Dean in. Dean getting the first real taste of his brother, the look that was there that day, both down in the dirt, sweating, chests heaving from exertion, Sam straddling Dean. That look was back, Sam’s eyes clear of the weed and alcohol, now shining bright with desire, and the very real need for his brother. 

Dean reached around Sam. His hand stroking down Sam’s chest, lower across his flat stomach, fingers coursing through the thatch of dark fuzzy hair as Dean reached for Sam, finding his cock hard and wet. “That’s it,” Dean whispered when Sam began to rock back and forth in Dean’s lap, taking Dean in and cradling him tight. Both finding a perfect rhythm, Dean fisting Sam in turn, as Sam's breathing sped up, catching at the back of his throat when he lifted himself up and slammed back down. All thoughts of being gentle drowned out by the raw need that had kept them both captivated, caught up in a tidal wave of longing. Dean reached and took a fistful of Sam’s hair with his free hand, and pulled his head to the side, exposing Sam’s neck, Dean pressed his tongue against Sam’s pulse point, feeling the erratic beat. He let it rest there a second before scraping his teeth across Sam’s shoulder, biting down and revelling in Sam’s reaction, when Sam bucked up into Dean’s fist, crying out Dean’s name. 

Dean had no idea how long he’d waited to hear his name fall from Sam’s lips, months, years, possibly forever. Not fearful as it had been before they’d parted, not frustrated or angry, but desperate, needy, and tinged with awe. This is what they’d been running from, this thing that had them both tripping over into an abyss of pleasure long denied them. 

Sam was the first to move, lifting himself free of Dean’s softening cock and sprawling face down on the mattress. His breath expelled in soft little puffs of air.

Dean waited until he was sure Sam wouldn’t be disturbed before grabbing his clothes and making his way quietly to the bathroom, washing away all evidence of their time together before getting dressed. He was loath to leave this way, sneaking out, but couldn’t bear the pain of separation on Sam’s face when he said his good-byes, while his brain was already running through the countless excuses to offer his father for his absence.

It was almost lunchtime when Sam woke up, turning over and finding the space next to him cold and empty. If not for the dried come pulling at his pubic hairs, and the fresh bottle of water placed on the bedside cabinet he would swear he’d imagined the whole thing. He took a long swallow of the water to combat the cotton mouth and reached for his phone the same as he had every morning for the past year, hoping against hope but coming away more heartbroken each passing day at the lack of contact. His face was a picture of abject misery when once again there was nothing. He was about to put the phone down, almost dropping it as the text alert went off in his hand, Dean’s name flashing up on the screen. Sam was almost afraid to open the message, taking a deep breath before reading the text, the sentence short and sharp, so few words but the promise behind them speaking volumes. 

_No more running._


End file.
